The Emperium
The Emperium is one of the more prominent groups on the server, gaining the spotlight after the fall of the Spawn Masons and the Peacekeepers during the summer of 2017. Founded by TheDark_Emperor, The Emperium grew slowly, and carefully selected members. Even in their infancy they turned away people who did not meet their criteria. The symbol of the group is the omega, which they pridefully plaster wherever they go. Ranking 1) Recruit Special Eques 2) Gamma 3) Zeta 4) Delta Special Zerstorer 5) Omega 6) InnerCouncil 7) InnerCircle History Back around December 2016, TheDark_Emperor decided he had had enough of his boring life alone and created The Emperium. Having joined 2b2t post-Rusher, it was a surprise how many people decided to help him build up the group. It grew fairly quickly after a quality member base was formed. The base known as "Arrowhead" became the centerpiece of the Emperium and established a hopeful future on the server. Currently, the Emperium is one of the largest groups on the server, maintaining almost 50 active members Some of the more notable things the Emperium has accomplished is an insiding of the Peacekeepers that directly caused the creation of "The Order of Lucifer" (a small 15-20 member group that seceded from PK after Ericudo's inside attempt). When the Emperium was first founded, it was mostly only a building group. Several bases were made that are still around today that the Emperium takes much pride in. As time began to progress, however, the Emperiums main focus started to shift from just building, to other things, including trading and deals with groups like Singularity and Team Coca Cola. This involvement with other groups started to get their name out into the faction community. However, when the Peacekeepers began fighting anyone around spawn during the summer of 2017, the Emperium decided to take its own form of action. Several battles ensued, both sides receiving its own share of victories. During this fight, The Emperium allied with the newly seceded group "The Order of Lucifer". Lucifer for the most part was unaware of the Emperiums involvement in their secession. The conflict began to die down as the number of active members in the Peacekeepers also died down, and the Emperium largely returned to just building bases (including a large obsidian outpost around 2000 blocks from spawn during when the Spanish youtuber joined) and dealing peacefully with other groups. The Emperium nowadays has stuck to what has kept it active and successful, building bases with members that it can trust and dealing with other groups when it needs to, this includes major contributions to the creations of the United Group Embassy. The Emperium currently is over a year and a half old. Build Project: "Empire's Edge" Back in around October-November of 2017, the Emperium decided that it needed a base to test some of its newly semi-trusted members. The idea started small, and at first only a core 4-5 people were invited. This was to begin the general structure of the base and begin setting up ideas for main builds. After a few months, the base began to take a different look and meaning. The small amount of people invited quickly grew to around 10-15, and the base rose in stature and design. Unique builds began to shape the area and each persons individual project marked Empires Edge with their own forms of creativity. The base quickly grew into the largest and most active base in Emperium history, and certainly was the pride of every builder. However a growing concern was the actual security of the base. Now with about 18 people having been invited and having made a mark on the base, the chances of the base getting leaked grew exponentially. Around March of 2018, the base hit its highest amount of activity with over 10 people online and helping build at once, inspiring Emperial members to outdo their base mates and make larger and more impressive builds. Dozens of massive structures rose and dozens more creative and inspiring creations filled in the gaps made by the larger builds. Although there was no theme and generally it looked rather hectic, it showed the creativity and mindsets of each individual builder, and was an inspiration for other members to prove their own worthiness. This competitive and spirited nature created a solid, core group in the Emperium, building levels of trust and friendship in each member invited. However, such is the nature of 2b2t for a base to eventually get found and griefed. Empire's Edge is no different. On May 17th, 2018, the base was leaked to the reddit and that's where it ended. Emperial members quickly got online and removed the various amounts of equipment and duped items that were there as fast as possible while several other members guarded the highway to the base itself, holding off anyone who may want to attack the base before it was cleared. After this, the base was destroyed, in the only way Emperial members would allow. By the Emperium. Although it is a shame that the base fell, the spirit of the base and the Emperium as a whole lives on, and more bases will be created that will no doubt be filled with the same level of inspiration and creativity of Empire's Edge, however, it'll no doubt be made more secure then the previous. Rip Empire's Edge : October 2017 - May 2018 The Slaughter of Visionary The small group previously known as the Visionary Organization was the first "real" group to directly challenge the Emperium. Their leader, Sinatra, was fond of a discarded Emperium member known as Simplybob. Simplybob was salty over the constant harassing and theft when he interacted with Emperial members so he convinced Sinatra to have a hostile attitude towards the group. After being insulted and kicked from the discord, the Emperial leadership at the time came up with the idea to inside Visionary through various tactics and force them to disband. In about two weeks, coords were obtained and they set out to grief their sub-tier capital. A few days later the second pair of coordinates were obtained and a second base was griefed. After Visionary's constant failure, lack of good leadership, and a few of their own poorly executed insidings, the discord was deleted and everyone gave up. This challenge of authority and position was foolish on the part of Visionary and gave the Emperium a way to show that they were a serious group. The "Vo-Perium" War The Vortex Coalition and the Emperium had a history of not getting along very well. Initially they both for the most part just ignored each other, but tensions rose to a much higher level after some deaths at spawn and a few words thrown around caused both sides to begin a full on conflict. On December 21, 2017, VoCo took the first step and declared the "Vo-Perium" war. However there is more history than just two groups not getting along. On January 23, 2017, a group named "Singularity" was born, spawning after the second Phase of VoCo came to a close. Many members of VoCo had felt that the group they had grown with had become simply a bad meme and split off from it, creating Singularity. After Singularity was formed, they allied with the Emperium (sometime in late February) and brought with them a general disliking towards VoCo. This distaste heightened even further after American Oreo threatened Singularity's leader "HolyBruhBrine" with his dox, forcing him to leave the server. Most of Singularity's members left the disbanded group and fled to the Emperium. Despite these events, the Emperium still didn't actively try to destroy VoCo. For the most part, they just bought time and continued to gain strength until they could do so. This changed when Coltsnid and TheDark_Emperor began bad mouthing each other, which quickly resulted in conflict. However, after about a couple weeks, almost nothing had been done. VoCo released videos of the destruction of Emperial bases, though they were crappy and weren't used and Emperium blew up a couple small VoCo outposts, though for the most part nothing had been done. Eventually both sides gave up and decided to end the fighting and created a mutual discord for both groups to talk in and to grow familiar with each other. Although VoCo and The Emperium aren't necessarily the closest of allies, they've grown closer than before, even sharing a few bases together. The negative history for the most part has been forgotten, and a future of cooperation seems to be in the making. The Unending War with Infrared About two weeks prior to the Vo-Perium war (around early December 2017), the Emperium formed an alliance with two newly formed groups known as "Inferno" and "Asylum". Around this time, the Emperium was actively trying to form alliances with smaller groups and help them grow. The idea was to create a powerful system of alliances so in case conflict arose, they'd be ready.The Emperium connected particularly quickly with Asylum, forming friendships and even sharing members as their alliance grew stronger. This was not the case for Inferno. The Emperium quickly began to detest Inferno and their generally immature and annoying attitude, to the point where after about a week into their alliance, several insiders were planted in Inferno. Within the day, an Inferno base was griefed and this show of power frightened Inferno leader "Racewizard." He decided that he would side with the Emperium because "the Emperium was clearly the winning side." Believing this, he had no problem with handing over five main bases of Inferno, all of which were griefed the next day. Around this time, tensions began to grow with VoCo and with Inferno destroyed, the Emperium was feeling confident confronting an old enemy. Although Inferno disbanded, quickly they reformed into modern day Infrared, and immediately officially declared war against the Emperium, starting a war that has continued for eight continuous months. Although Infrared sided with VoCo in the VoPerium war, they did not attempt to make peace when the other parties decided to. The Emperiums conflict with Infrared continued, and although Infrared was persistent, they seemed almost unable to do any kind of damage to the Emperium. Infrared was constantly losing pvp battles at spawn and getting almost all of their newly established bases insided and griefed, yet they continued. After to formation of the United Group Embassy, the Emperium attempted to make peace with Infrared, inviting them into the U.G.E. Ultimately, it didn't work as Infrared rejected to offer and griefed the collective group embassy base. Although everything valuable was removed from the base prior to the grief, the other members in the U.G.E. mutually agreed to hostile relations towards Infrared. This powerful alliance of 14 groups and a collective total of 100+ members posed an impossible challenge for Infrared. Although they attempted to inside the U.G.E. through a former ally Unidad, Infrared proved incapable of hurting such a foe. This resulted in the creation of the "Alpha Alliance" made up of the Peacekeepers, Infrared, and Highland. The Emperium who had already helped defeat the Peacekeepers and proved that Highland was no threat to them, didn't require much help from the U.G.E. to crush any hopes AA had of posing a threat. The three already weakened groups could barely scrape together five active fighters at spawn, while The Emperium and U.G.E. representatives broke twenty several days in a row. Even with the collective effort, Infrared proved little match for the Emperium. Thus begins the Sixth Incursion. With a weakened Alpha Alliance, the Emperium shifted its focus to helping the Incursion thrive. Being the military arm, it provided constant support to the other groups in the Incursion, helping build the wall while also helping kill anyone who attempted to thwart the plans of the Incursion at spawn. The Alpha Alliance took a bold step and attempted faced off against the combined might of the Incursion, but proved absolutely useless. The constant slaughter at spawn and the negative coverage coming from Fit, AA quickly fell. The Peacekeepers grew inactive once more and Highland began to fight with Infrared. As the Sixth Incursion came to a close, The Emperium attempted to go back to normal activities, building at Empires Edge and creating a new base with recruits, trying to ignore and put aside the prior actions of Infrared. Although the war hadn't ended, for about two weeks, very little happened. That is until The Emperiums "Zeta Base" is leaked by Lex, an insider from Infrared. After nearly six months of fighting, the first negative blow to the Emperium was dealt. Although the way the base was leaked had been easily preventable, it still proved the Emperium wasn't invincible. However, no real damage had been done as the Emperium was able to remove all valuable before the attack. After this, the war continued once more and over the course of the months until early July 2018. Infrared decided it was in their best interests to attack a VoCo outpost, causing the Emperium and VoCo to ally, thus beginning the now ongoing "VoPerium V Infrared War". Who knows when it will end. Foreign Relations Highland: Highland and the Emperium were almost always on the brink of conflict, however, they are now much more formal enemies. Astral Order : Loose alliance The Society : Alliance The Vortex Coalition : After a short "war", both sides declared peace for the time being. They are now allies. Unidad: Loose alliance The Soviets : Loose alliance Infrared: Emperium betrayed an initial alliance due to the sheer presence of autism, so Infrared has placed it in their own hands to form a bit of a "rebellion". Spawn Masons: Relations have never been the closest, but cooperation with the 6th Incursion has greatly reduced tensions. United Group Embassy: The Emperium is directly responsible for the creation of the U.G.E. Members (As of 7/4/18) * TheDark_Emperor (Leader) * Rootbeerguy1212(co-founder) * Ericudo (3rd In command, Inner Council) * Soviet_Infidel (Inner Council) * FallsGreen (Inner Council) * furleoxnop (Inner Council) * Glow (Inner Council) * HolyBruhBrine (Delta) * millercm4 (Delta) * Dom2789 (Delta) * Niftyrobo (Delta) * AkenoTheSadist (Delta) * blackcooper (Delta) * Flick3r (Delta) * ThejumpyBlazeftw/Xdolf (Delta) * Massive Russian (Delta) * MortAmos (Delta) * Porotin (Delta) * SoloPlayer88 (Delta) * Crippeling (Zeta) * Kervo (Zeta) * Sh0t (Zeta) * Shrules (Zeta) * policemike55 (Zeta) * jordanl666 (Zeta) * Virl (Zeta) * Pigpuncher638 (Zeta) * YanpolCFT09 (Gamma) * 0r (Gamma) * 2b2tplayer (Gamma) * Jumpinqq (Gamma) * Nekramite (Gamma) * Phi (Gamma) * Megaman_ (Gamma) * Rooster548 (Gamma) * Cyframe (Gamma) * Pope Viper (Eques) * BestInLuck (Eques) * SamPlays (Eques) * ImmortalYogurt (Recruit) * Wwwheatly (Recruit) * Durdi (Recruit) * ADifferentPerson (Recruit) * AlonelyNugget (Recruit) * Koragus (Recruit) And several other recruitsCategory:Groups Category:Factions